


Let the Games Begin

by butterfly_wings



Series: Fictober 2018 [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Flirty, Fluff, Non Despair AU, so much underwear talk omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_wings/pseuds/butterfly_wings
Summary: If that's how Kirigiri wishes to play it, then that's how they're going to play it.(for fictober 22: i know how you love to play games)





	Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as a standalone, but its a pretty direct sequel to "The Games We Play" so feel free to read that if you haven't!

Celestia scowls as Kirigiri slams the door shut in her face. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” she snaps, and raps sharply on the door, before pushing it open. 

Kirigiri is seated on the floor. “I’ve been waiting,” she says simply, which is utter bullshit; she literally just got back to her room. Celestia smiles and sits down. 

“Cut the crap, Kirigiri,” she tells her. “We both know you just got here.” 

Kirigiri doesn’t even have the grace to look ashamed. “I know how you love to play games,” she says, pulling out a deck of her own and easily shuffling it. “Let’s play.” 

Celestia smiles. Too easy, she thinks. 

“Deal.”

Kirigiri smiles back, knife-sharp and calculating. “What do you bet?” 

Shit. She doesn’t have anything to bet. Everything worth betting on is left in her room. Her eyes flicker once over Kirigiri’s room, searching for something worth offering up. 

Kirigiri cuts the deck. “Well?” 

An idea begins to form in her head, and she turns to Kirigiri with a smirk. “I bet your underwear.” 

Kirigiri’s composure is absolutely destroyed in that moment. Her jaw drops open and her hands freeze on the deck. 

“Sorry?” she asks, eyes popping out of her head. 

“You heard me. I bet your underwear.” 

“You can’t do that.” 

“I can’t?” Celestia arches her eyebrow. “Why can’t I?” 

“You don’t have it,” Kirigiri replies. “You can’t bet anything you don’t have.” 

“If I lose, you can keep my underwear, and yours. If I win...” She looks meaningfully at Kirigiri’s skirt. “I’ll leave with two pairs of underwear.” 

“It’s a deal,” Kirigiri finally chokes out, her face beet red. Her hands, however, remain steady as she slowly starts dealing the cards. 

Celestia says nothing. This should be amusing. She’s already thrown Kirigiri’s composure out the window. And even if she loses, well. 

If she loses, there’s other ways she can get her underwear back. 

She watches as Kirigiri places the full deck back on the floor. 

“You can start,” Kirigiri mumbles, and Celestia flips up her cards and studies them. 

“Hit me,” she says, tapping her knuckles on the floor. 

Kirigiri slides over another card. 

Celestia smiles. “Stay.” She lays out her cards. The ace of hearts, the seven of diamonds, and the three of hearts. 

Kirigiri spreads her cards out. 

The ten of spades and the ace of diamonds. 

Celestia can’t help but laugh. “You cheated.” 

Kirigiri shrugs. “Did I? Or was it your doing?” 

Celestia smiles. “I get your underwear, though.” 

Kirigiri stands up. 

“Not one from your drawer. The one you’re wearing.” 

Kirigiri flushes. “Are you sure you didn’t cheat?”

Celestia rises up. “I don’t need to cheat, if you must know.” She reaches out and runs her hand through Kirigiri’s lavender hair. “What do you think? Give me your underwear?” 

“F-fine, but then you need to give me the ones your wearing.” 

“You’re bold.” 

“You started it.” 

“No, you did. The instant you grabbed the underwear that is currently wadded up in your fist, this whole charade began.” 

“You took my journal.” Kirigiri leans in close, lips brushing against Celestia’s ear. Celestia can’t help the involuntary shiver that races through her body. “And to top it off, you told me where I could get it.” 

Celestia catches Kirigiri’s wrist as she slowly starts to pull away. “You won’t get away with this that easily. I know you want this as badly as I do.” 

Kirigiri smiles. “Do I?” 

Celestia smiles right back. “I know how you love to play games,” she responds, parroting her words from earlier. “You play if you can see the ending way in advance.” 

Then she carefully kisses Kirigiri. 

It’s a bit of a mess. Their noses bump, and it takes a moment before Kirigiri starts to kiss her back. But Celestia wouldn’t trade anything for this moment. 

Not even her underwear. 

Speaking of which, she still needs to collect that. 

She pulls away. “Can I-” 

“No.” Kirigiri pulls Celestia back in. “Kiss me again and then we can talk.” Her breath is hot on Celestia’s cheek. 

Celestia is all too willing to oblige. Their lips meet; Kirigiri’s part ever so slightly. Celestia can taste the fruit flavored chapstick the detective uses. 

Kirigiri is the first to pull away, this time. Her cheeks are mildly flushed and her hair is slightly ruffled. 

“I’m not giving you my underwear, Celestia,” she tells her. “You can have yours.” 

Celestia smirks, but accepts the offered prize. “Sit, my dear. We should play another round.” 

“...Same price?” 

“Let’s sweeten the pot, Kirigiri. Loser owes a kiss and their underwear.” She leans in to brush her lips against Kirigiri’s ear and to whisper the last part. “I’ll use the ones I’m wearing, too. The pair you stole from me doesn’t matter. Not this round, anyways.” 

It’s gratifying to see Kirigiri’s blush spread all the way to her ears. She takes a deep breath to steady herself, then meets Celestia’s gaze. “Let the games begin, then.” 

Celestia smiles as the two of them sink back onto the floor, Kirigiri reaching for the cards to distribute them. Let the games begin, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> #watchmetrytofinishaseriesandfailmiserably
> 
> wow hello hello i finished this!! day 22 am i right! I knew it had to be the sequel to day 5 haha. I had so much fun writing these two flirty dorks, they're such idiots
> 
> please drop a comment and kudos if you liked it, i'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
